Sonic
by Born Into Flame
Summary: Beck had never been so thankful for a thunderstorm.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or Romeo and Juliet.

Author's Note: Who's ready for the Worldwide Day of Bade? Please read and review! :)

Beck had never realized how much a difference a foot of space could make. When he and Jade had been together, there had never been an inch of space in between. No one had ever been able to tell where Beck ended and Jade began; they had always been attached at the hip, a mess of limbs...hands, legs, feet crossed at the ankles...occasionally lips...

But now? Both were sitting on the edge of Beck's bed, close enough to touch. But still, there were two twelve blasted inches between them. Beck couldn't help but let his eyes run over his ex's gorgeous profile as she continued to study her script, her azure eyes darting over the print. He knew that he shouldn't look at her in such a way, but he couldn't stop. So he gave into temptation, letting his eyes graze over her hair, her long lashes, eyes, lips, the sensitive spot on her neck...

So close. But a foot away.

Jade had been in a foul mood ever since that same morning, when Sikowitz had announced to the class that they would break into pairs to perform scenes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Jade really didn't like the play. Jade didn't mind the tragic parts, she just didn't understand why everyone worshipped the play as being oh so _romantic_. She knew that anyone who had actually read and understood the play would know that the play was about two kids who had magically fallen so deeply in love with each other that they decided to end their lives for each other after the course of a _few days_. Anyone with common sense who'd read the play would realize that Romeo and Juliet did not love each other, they were just young and hormonal. Two people weren't just _in love_ after a few days. Love took time. Jade was always happy to bear witness to the fact.

She had been even unhappier when Sikowitz paired her up with Beck. At that moment, Jade wondered if Sikowitz enjoyed torturing her. Of all the boys in the class she could have possibly been paired with, she just _had_ to be put with the boy who'd ripped her in half?

She had been a bit happier at first when Sikowitz had assigned them the scene of the play where Romeo and Juliet officially met for the first time, and kissed for the first time during the Capulet party. Jade didn't really find much interest in Romeo and Juliet's relationship, but she did always love that scene, how the lovers teased each other in between kisses.

But, of course, her happiness immediately dulled when she realized that she'd have to do the scene with the boy who she'd used to be able to sneak kisses with all the time, no script needed.

After class had ended, Beck approached Jade and asked her if it was okay for them to rehearse the scene at the RV. Jade hadn't wanted to go at first; what girl _would_ want to go to the place where she had spent most of her time with her ex? But, she agreed. It was better Beck's house than hers. She was staying with her father and step-mother while her mother was out of town, and she knew that her step-mother would immediately start snickering if she saw Beck. The night she came home crying after their break-up, she immediately started applauding Beck for being smart enough to rip her heart out.

So Jade was spending her evening with her ex. Well, more like late night. She had had to come to the RV late after another "argument" with her father and step-mother (arguments usually consisted of one or the other yelling at Jade while she was expected to sit there quietly). Although she was drained, she knew she had to work on the scene, so she did her best to not show that she was tired.

But even if she tried to hide it, Beck noticed. Beck might have let her go, but he still loved her enough to worry when he thought something was wrong. But Jade didn't seem to want to talk about it, so he let it drop. After a few more minutes, she turned to Beck and nodded. But before either one of them could say one word to begin the scene, a loud clap of thunder caused the RV to shake. Beck was startled by the thunder, every hair on his arm was raised. But his reaction was nothing compared to Jade's. As the boom caused her to drop her script, he saw her eyes widen in fear. It took him a few seconds to remember how scared Jade had always been whenever they were driving and caught in a thunderstorm. When Jade had been little, her step-mother had locked her into a hall closet after she had called her stupid. She had forgotten about Jade, leaving her in the closet for several hours, during which a thunderstorm had occurred, all while little Jade was left shaking, hiding behind winter coats.

Beck put a comforting hand over Jade's. But the gesture was apparently not welcome as she pulled her hand from under his. Beck looked at Jade sadly as another clap of thunder caused the RV to shake. This time, the lights in the RV flickered for a few seconds before fading to black. Beck felt Jade jump beside him and dig her nails into his palm. As he searched through his drawer for the lamp that he and his father used on camping trips, he tried to calm Jade down.

"Jade...it's okay...look! I have a lamp!"

"Well, turn it on then!"

As Beck turned the lamp on, he admired how the orange glow fell over Jade's vampiric skin. She looked like a sun-kissed painting. The two starred at each other for a bit before another clap of thunder was heard. Jade grabbed her script from the floor and stood up.

"I should probably go home." Beck grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was sitting next to him.

"No, it's not safe. Listen." They paused for a few moments and listened as various thumps echoed from random parts of the RV.

"I think the wind is picking up. If things are flying, it wouldn't be safe for you to drive."

Jade nodded, leaned back, and shut her eyes. But, Beck noticed the tension still plastered on her face. He wanted to distract her, he wanted to be able to get her to smile like he used to. Beck gestured to the script in Jade's hands.

"We could finish rehearsing." Jade opened her script. Beck looked between them. Still two inches to go.

"Umm...you need to move in a bit. This lamp's dim, I can't see the page."

"I thought you memorized your part?" It was hard for Beck to keep focused when she was just _so close_.

"I...I just need it for reference." Jade moved in.

"Okay, let's sta-" When the thunder resounded this time, Jade jumped and found herself in Beck's lap. Once the noise subsided, and Jade realized the position she was in, she tried to move. But Beck wrapped his free arm around her, shaking his head no. He adjusted Jade so that her head was on his shoulder. He placed the lamp on the table near his bed, and wrapped one arm around Jade's waist, while his free hand soothingly ran through her hair. Jade wanted to move, but she couldn't deny that she had missed Beck's warmth. So she stayed put.

"And _how_ are we supposed to do the scene?"

"We'll just go through the dialogue; "Beck opened Jade's script, "Let's take it from this line."

Beck angled Jade's head so that they were forced to meet eyes.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Beck pressed a soft kiss to Jade's lips.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Jade responded in the teasing voice of Juliet.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took!" Jade felt her eyes begin to shut.

"Sin from thy lips! O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." And Beck pressed his lips to Jade's again. He broke the kiss and waited for Jade to say her line. But he pulled away to realize that Jade was sound asleep, her breaths even and her eyes shut as she clenched the fabric of his shirt. Realizing he had nothing to lose, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. After turning the lamp off and wrapping his arms securely around her, he pressed another kiss to her hair, whispering goodnight before letting his head rest against hers.

Beck knew that the next morning, Jade would probably be furious after realizing that he had let her fall asleep in his arms. She would probably immediately leave and not speak to him for a long time. But for that night, he had her.

Outside, it was raining.

**Author's Note**: I always pictured Beck and Jade doing this scene together, so...this happened! XD Please leave a review! They make my day! Also prepare for *drumroll* Worldwide Day of Bade! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
